Kira or the eyes of innocence
by barjy02
Summary: A little girl, witness of the first meeting between Dean and Castiel...But only her can see the angel...


"Kira or the eyes of innocence"

Dean had just celebrated his 24th birthday ... Alone as almost usual... Well, sure, Sam had called him but the call was short and not very warm... It remained an embarrassment between them since he had latched the door for further studies of law rather than pursuing ghosts and dreams ...

Furious, Dean had hurt him ...But that was more due to the pain and disappointment that by real anger ... He was alone with a father he tried in vain to attract the attention and affection while this one seemed to give all that only for the younger ...

His father, who had forgotten his birthday, who never forgot the one of Sam and never failed to remind it to Dean…Dean who never forgot his brother...

His father, at the other side of the country hunting a demon with yellow eyes fixed on their past, poisoning their present and already lining their future ...

He celebrated his birthday in a bar, drinking until the drunkenness.. He drank a lot, that was his only escape ... He had nothing in his life even his brother, not to mention his father who had never seen him as a future protector who was entitled to no other marks of attention as an officer for the soldier ...

It was cold but Dean still sat on the bench in the middle of a park facing a playground where no childrens...

He had taken a takeaway coffee hoping to try to restore order in his ideas ... He woke up in the arms of a girl he could no longer remember the name nor how he had managed to bring her back to his motel ...

He sank on the bench ... The eyes immersed in hot liquid burning his fingers ...

He was out of his torpor by a small voice ...

"Goodmorning…"

He looked ... A girl, curly brown hair falling over her shoulders, her big brown eyes plunged on his ... She wore a red woolen hat and a matching coat ... Little Red Riding Hood, Dean thought, smiling in spite of himself ...

He gave her a nod while seeking an adult could be as parent ... Nobody ...

"Can I sit between you two? "

Dean stood up and looked to his side ... He was alone ... He glanced at the girl who must not exceed 7 or 8 years ...

Delirium of a kid, he thought

"Yes ... If you want ..."

"You have to push a little, you know ... Otherwise I wouldn't have enough space"

He raised his eyes and breathed moving to the right

"Its' okay like that? "On a somewhat irritated tone.

"Yes ... Thank you"

She succeeded to sit after many efforts which amused Dean ... The bench was too high ...

She turned to her left

"Hello ... I'm Kira ... What's your name?"

The man turned to her ... So, children could perceive and even see him ... He tilted, looking at her...

She laughed

"It's funny what you do with your head ... " She clutched the edge of the bench while swinging his feet ...

Dean took a sip of his coffee with staring eyes

The kids and their imagination...

The man smiled amused by the replica of Kira

"So ... What's your name?"

"I'll tell you if you promise to not repeat it ..."

His voice was deep and distant…Calm...

"You're a funny voice" she seemed intrigued

"But I like it" She smiled

"I swear ... I wouldn't say your name..."

She spat between his index and middle finger ...

The man seemed surprised by the gesture ...

"So?"

"My name is Castiel ..."

"Oh it's nice…Hello..."

She held out her hand reddened by the cold, she had no glove

Castiel looked at her a long time but she seemed to insist ... He held out his hand and shook hers...

"I'll call you,C…Can I do that?"

"C? ... Go to C ..."

She released her hand and turned to his right

"And you ... What's your name?"

He looked at corner

"D ..."

She laughed ...

"I told my name ... It is not fair…Tell me yours now…"

He took to the game, she was adorable this kid and Dean had not the courage to stand up to someone of her age

"I'm Dean"

He held out his hand

"Me, it's Kira"

She squeezed his hand and smiled

"Oh ... You're all hot hand!"

"It's the coffee ..."

She turned to the left

"Why, I can not say your name? "

"He must not know ..."

She turned her head towards Dean

"Why?"

"Because it is not yet time he knows ..."

"You're going to say then?"

"Maybe one day but not today ..."

"All right..."

"Who are you talking about? You know that there is nobody there ...Eh"

She turned visibly upset

"No, you're wrong ... There's an angel with big eyes like the sky ..."

Castiel straightened up on the bench

"They're no angels ... No more than God ..." At that time, Dean was talking to himself

"He doesn't see you? "She looked, surprised, at Castiel

"No ... You're the only one here to see me"

"Why?"

"You're a pure soul ..."

"Really? "She gave him a big smile

"Mom always said, however, that I'm the daughter of my father ..."

"Well, it's right to be the child's father, right? "

"Well, no ... I don't even know him... She says I'm like him ... Ungrat.. "She searched her word

"Ungrateful" said Dean

"Yes, it's that word ... What does that mean?"

"Nothing ... Forget ... In fact, where is your mother?"

Dean scanned the park

"She went to get her medication ... She will be back soon ..."

"She leaves you alone? "

She turned to Castiel

"Yes ... But don't worry, you know ... I usually"

She spoke suddenly as an adult she would never have been in the age of innocence ...

She rubbed her hands against each other ...

"You're cold? "

Castiel leaned toward her.

"I lost my gloves and mom doesn't want to buy others ... She says I always lose everything and it cost..."

"Give me your hands"

Dean saw the little girl put her hands in the air ... She began to laugh ... Her hands trembled as if someone rubbed him ...

"Feeling better?"

"Oh yes ... I'm hot everywhere ..."

Castiel smiled ... His grace has been useful at least for something, today ...

Dean drank his coffee ... Distracted ... Leaving Kira delirious with his invisible friend...

"You want me to tell him? Why did you not tell him yourself? "

"I can not show myself to him ... I shouldn't even be there"

"You've left the house without permission? " She made an anxious and very serious face...

Castiel smiled again…

"Yes, like you said... Somehow ..."

"He told me to tell you that your brother thinks about you, each day, always..."

She pushed her hat too big slipping on her forehead...

Dean stared at his empty left ... Inquisitive...

"He looks like what, your angel? "

"Huh?"

"Describe him to me... Quickly" He tried not to scare her but he feared that it wasn't an angel who wanted to make friends with her.

"He has big blue eyes"

Maybe not a demon then said Dean ... Even if ...

"He has a funny coat ..."

"What did you mean by a funny coat? "

"This is called a trenchcoat" said Castiel, leaning towards her

"He says it's called a trenchkot ..."

Dean laughed, softly

"A trenchcoat"

"What else?"

"Ask him yourself ...He's right there"

She pointed the empty place...

"Who are you, schmuck? "

Kira looked at him and laughed

"Did you heard, he said the wrong name ... It is not as schmuck..."

She took the air of one who knew but would not say anything ...

"He has a name?"

"Yes of course, but i can not tell you ... It starts with a C"

She turned to Castiel to verify that she didn't make a mistake ...

He smiled ... She liked his smile but ...

"You look sad"

She leaned toward him, eyes sunk in his

"Why do you think I'm sad? "

"Because your beautiful eyes are always sad even when you smiled..."

Castiel felt uncomfortable...Hit by a child...

"An angel can not be sad ... At first, they didn't even exist, I told you that and then if that was the case, they are the beloved of God ... They don't know what is sadness"

He stared at his cup, lost in thought ...

"Oh ..."

She put her hand on Dean

"You're sad too?"

She held out her other hand on Castiel, his hands on his knees.

"Don't be sad ... Madam Anna said that the sadness brings sadness and a smile brings another ..."

She turned to Dean and joined the action to the word ... She smiled showing all her teeth ...It was missing one on the side ... It touched Dean who smiled, unrestrained, in turn...

She did the same with Castiel, but he looked down...

She lost her smile and dropped the hand of Dean ... She got up and stood before Castiel ...

She put her two hands on his face and gently lifted ...

"You shouldn't be sad ..."

She rose her brown eyes in his blue eyes and smiled

He replied with a brief grin

She wrinkled eyes

"This is not a real smile ..."

She stared at Dean

"Him... He gave me a real smile ... Your turn ..."

Castiel glanced at Dean, who seemed to enjoy the situation ... Dean to which his instinct had led ... Why? ... He doesn't know ... He found himself sitting on the bench and saw him coming and sit next to him ... Why?

He watched him ... He knew the moment he sat that their destiny was bounded...

He smiled at Dean but not at Kira ... Dean couldn't even see or even perceive his presence...

"Yes ...You did it ... Oh Dean ... He made you a big smile ..."

She whispered in his ear

"Even if your eyes are always sad ..."

She kissed him on the cheek and Castiel felt invade by a heat wave which was unknown for him... A strange heat pressed his chest ...

The warmth ...Tenderness ... Pure love through the eyes of a child who doesn't judge, didn't even know him but had relied on her heart ... The innocence ... He vowed to keep this precious feeling as long as possible

He didn't know yet that this innocence offered by Kira keep it as a treasure, would cause his lost...

He wanted to kiss her in turn but he didn't know how, or even how she would react ... He contented to give her a smile, only for her this time….

"Thank you"

"Why? "She seemed surprised

"You never had a hug? "She was frightened

He felt weird

"No" he whispered

And it was true ... It was no such sign of affection among the angels ... They were lights ... And even in a vessel they never showed their emotion ... That was killing slowly Castiel during centuries, this one who needed so much to be loved ... To be recognized and not to be just a simple soldier...

A child had met two beings, so different and yet so alike in their quest for recognition...

Two beings who sought the affection of a absent father, unable to give it them...

Two beings who were plagued by doubt and sadness ...

Two lost souls to find and unite their distress ...

2 friends bound by the time and space...

"Kira"

A woman's voice in the distance ...

Dean saw her coming... He didn't take long to understand what kind of drug addicted mother should be ...

More she approached, more Dean felt the junkie...

Arrival at their height, she looked at him...

"What are you doing with my daughter? "

"I do what you should do yourself ..."

"Mind your own business ..."

She sniffed loudly catching kira by the sleeve of his coat

"Come here you ... What I've said to you?... Don't talk to strangers ... You stay where I told you and you don't move... You understand?"

She shook her... Dean was about to intervene, putting his cup

"But I know them, Mom ... It's Dean and it's Ca ...»

She turned to the bench but Castiel winked…

"It's Dean and C. "

"But what I have done to God to have such a kid li..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence.

"Enough" Dean got furious...

"Instead of yelling at her, you'd better take care of ..."

"Back off or I call the police ... Pervert ..."

Suddenly, the mother fainted ... Standing at her side, Castiel ...

"What did you do to my mom" Kira looked imploringly and angry

"Nothing ..."

He knelt down to be at her height...

"You offered me a wonderful gift today ..."

"Really? "She seemed to search in her memory, which gift?

"Yes ... So it's my turn to offer you one ..."

"You'll heal mom?"

"That's what you want?"

"Oh yes ..."

She looked at her mother lying on the ground and looked at Dean

"It's all right, don't worry ... She was just a little ill..."

He smiled at Kira who pushed her hat falling again over her eyes...

"I'll put my hand on her forehead ... Don't be afraid ... She may cry a little ... But she will be better after ..."

She ran her gaze from his mother through Dean to Castiel

"Okay ..."

She nodded

Castiel leaned on the mother and for the first time, Dean felt a presence at his side ... He backed...

"Don't be afraid... Trust me ..."

He put his hand on her forehead ... The features of his face dug ...

She began to moan and then scream...

Kira took her face in her hands, eyes to the edges of tears ... Dean stood up and took her instinctively against him ... She shook his size, fleeing her head on his hip...

She didn't see the face of Castiel off or even his nose bleeding...

It was the silence ... She pulled away slowly, she saw her mother's face, rested, the dark circles were gone ... Her complexion became rosy ...

Kira smiled and turned to Castiel who couldn't get up

She approached him ... She wiped the blood with her cold fingertips... And hugged. Head in the crook of his neck ...

This was the first time for Castiel ... He engraved forever in this magical moment in his infinite memory ...

Dean had to admit that she didn't embrace the space, she was bent and crouched, she should down ...

No evidence that it was an angel even if it had happened with the mother was still strange ...

Kira's mother awoke slowly ... She opened her eyes on her daughter ...

"Kira? '

"Mom?"

"You did a malaise, ma'am ..."

Dean helped her up ... Her eyes were clear ...

"Thanks ... But what has happened? What we do in this park?"

"You didn't remember? You were with your daughter, you walked and then suddenly, you collapsed ... "

She seemed lost, Kira took her hand ...

"It's okay, Mom ... Can we go home now? "

"Yes, sweetie ..."

She looked to Dean, lost ...

"Thank you very much for your help"

"You're welcome ... Be careful…"

He glanced at Kira

"Bye"

She rushed over and kissed him

"Thank you ..."

"I'm for nothing on that" He smiled.

She turned to her left ... Castiel had risen, looking stern and distant ... Kira didn't know that this was due to the effect of this session of withdrawal but she didn't care, after all , he had save his mother.

"I'll pray for you ... Every night ... I'll pray that you will never die ... Never..."

She approached

"I'll pray that your eyes will be less sad..."

He didn't react.

She smiled at him ... He was as marble...

She took her mother's hand and went away, hopping ...

"You must learn to stop talking with nobody, sweetie ... Make you real friends ..."

"But he's my friend, mom! ...He's my angel…"

His mother smiled pulling her hat... Kira walked away, laughing ...

Dean leaned forward, took his cup and threw it in the trash

"What a day ... I need to sleep..."

He left the park under the eyes of a Castiel who gradually regained his wits ... One last look at the bench ...

The sound of wings and he disappeared ...

Sitting on the sidelines of all, an old man had watched the whole scene ...

Joshua looked up at the sky and smiled ...

End ...


End file.
